This application for supplemental funds is designed to provide a fifth year of support to the WHO AMETHYST Project, a cross- national, multicenter collaborative trial of brief intervention procedures suitable for use in primary care settings with heavy or problem drinkers. These funds are requested primarily to support statistical analysis of the 10-nation data set, which is only partially complete at this writing because of delays in funding, implementation and completion of the study in many of the collaborating centers. Five centers, including the U.S. center at Farmington, CT, have essentially completed the study. The five remaining centers are due to complete their followup evaluations by January 1989. Because grant support for analysis of the cross- national component has expired, additional funds are needed to continue evaluation of the U.S. findings, and to complete the analysis of the combined data set. In our original application to NIAAA, funds were provided primarily to support U.S participation in the project, which was conceived and coordinated by the World Health Organization's (WHO) Division of Mental Health. A small proportion of the originally funded budget (19%) was also devoted to the cross-national component, in keeping with WHO's selection of the University of Connecticut Alcohol Research Center as data analysis coordinator for the project. The U.S. component proposed to study 240 heavy drinkers over a three year period in a six cell, 2 x 3 factorial design that crossed different intensities of brief intervention with two levels of post-intervention monitoring. This study has been completed within budget, despite the addition of two experimental conditions (to accommodate WHO's recommended study design) and the recruitment of 53 more subjects than proposed initially. Although many of the specific aims described in the original application have been achieved, especially with respect to recruitment, six month followup, and preliminary data analysis, additional funds are needed to: 1) explore the contribution of additional variables (such as familial alcoholism and sociopathy) and conditions not described in the original application; and 2) evaluate the comparability of our own data to those of other centers.